The Field of the Invention
The present invention is a fitting with a liquid tight internal snap connector for connecting corrugated tubing. The fitting can snap into, or be screw affixed in an aperture or a junction box, and the fitting may even be in the form of a coupler.
Attaching or coupling corrugated tubing in a liquid tight manner is different from just attaching tubing or conduits. There is also a difference between external and internal snap connectors for corrugated tubing, particularly liquid tight connectors.
There are also distinctive differences between liquid tight fittings for conduits and tubing, both for regular and corrugated tubing, that are pass through fittings.
Corrugated tubing also has its variations with different problems for attaching with an internal snap connector, since corrugations may be regular or helical.
The present invention is an internal liquid tight snap connector specifically for a non helical corrugation.
Fittings, whether couplings or fittings for apertures or junction boxes for connecting non helical corrugated tubing in the past, had openings therethrough through which liquid might enter. Prior art fittings generally were bulky, not easy to use, time or labor consuming to install.
The interference fit of the internal liquid tight snap connector of the present invention for a non helical corrugation is quick to connect, liquid tight and push connectable.